


The Idolatry Enigma

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: An AU twist on the first potions class of sixth year. Professor Slughorn wants to play matchmaker with his amortentia assignment.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. The Amortentia Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the amortentia fics, and thought this little crazy idea up. I hope you enjoy!

Professor Slughorn was busy checking the three potions on his desk for his first class of the new school year. While he hadn’t missed many aspects of teaching at Hogwarts, this was one of the lessons he enjoyed most, with the age group he believed to be the most moldable. He’d undoubtedly started every sixth year lesson the same way. Three cauldrons were filled with the following potions: Polyjuice, Felix Felicis, and Amortentia. He loved to give his students a taste of the advanced potion work they’d be learning, but could never keep for themselves. That was much too dangerous. 

He was surprised that only ten students were signed up for N.E.W.T. level, but he supposed they were the ones who were most serious about potion-making. They began to trickle in as Professor Slughorn checked his watch. Five minutes until he’d begin the lesson. He noticed that the four Slytherins took one table and the four Ravenclaws took a second table. That left one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor at the remaining table. 

“Looks like we have everyone, then. Shall we get started?” Before Professor Slughorn could go on, two more people entered the classroom. “Harry, m’boy! So glad you could join us! Though you and your friend here aren’t on my original roster,” he said as he checked the parchment once more.

“Er, yes, sorry we’re late, sir. We only achieved E’s on our O.W.L.’s, but Professor McGonagall said you take E’s as well as O’s.” Harry explained.

“Yes, yes, of course! Come on in then.” Professor Slughorn said as Harry and Ron joined Hermione and Ernie at their table. 

“Er, Professor? We don’t have a book or any materials yet, we can order by owl post today.”

“Yes, yes that’s fine. There should be extra textbooks in the cabinet over there. You can use the ingredients in the stores for the time being. Now, can everyone gather around my desk, please?” 

Professor Slughorn went over the purposes of each of the three potions, and was impressed when Miss Granger’s hand repeatedly went up in the air to answer his questions. He loved a prepared, knowledgeable student! Soon enough, he’d set the students on their competitive task in creating their own versions of the Draught of Living Death. He loved a good competition, and wanted to see the skill level of each student. He believed that competition displayed everyone’s potential. He stopped them ten minutes before the end of class to examine their progress. Harry’s potion was near flawless for the steps he’d completed and Horace was floored. 

“Ho ho! It looks as if Mr. Potter has won the vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations, and use it well,” Professor Slughorn said as he handed Harry the vial. “Now, for your first assignment! I have a vial of amortentia here for each of you. There is a spell in place that prevents the potion from exiting the bottle, so no one can use it illegally. You can, however, remove the stopper to inhale the contents. Remember, it is specific to each of you. For next class, I would like you to write down the scents you smell in your amortentia as well as that of two others. They cannot be anyone in this class. You will be interviewing the peers you choose as well, trying to get to the bottom of why they smell what they smell. Of course, one may not be obvious, or anything anyone can dissect, but that’s okay! Think of this as a way to get to know your classmate’s a bit better. Your essay should be a compare and contrast of sorts. Twelve inches minimum.”

“Isn’t that a bit personal, Professor?” Ernie had asked.

“Not to worry! Your classmates need not share more than they are comfortable. Any other questions, then?” When no one raised their hand, Professor Slughorn clapped happily. “Very well, then! Be sure to grab a vial on your way out. See you next week!” As he watched the class grab their vials and exit, Professor Slughorn could not help smiling. He secretly had a thing for matchmaking, and always loved the results of the assignment to see which students would become an item as a result.  
* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed their vials and headed out the door. Hermione was the first to speak. “Well, that is certainly one of the most unusual assignments we’ve ever been given here.”

“How in the bloody hell are we going to get anyone to agree to this?” Ron was beside himself.

“It can’t be that bad, can it? It’s not like we’re asking them to drink it.” Harry responded. Ron and Hermione both looked incredulously at him. 

“Well, what did you smell, then?” Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged, “Treacle tart, my broomstick handle, and something flowery..not really sure what the last one is about.”

“Obviously the last one is the scent of whoever you fancy, Harry. Amortentia takes on the scent of the person you are in love or infatuated with.” Hermione sounded annoyed.

“Yeah, mate, how do you not see that as a violation of privacy?” Ron could not believe Harry was nonplussed over this whole thing. 

“Dunno. Guess I don’t know who I fancy. Wasn’t aware I fancied anyone, actually,” Harry knew he was lying, but they didn’t need to know that.

“I have an idea.” Hermione said as Harry and Ron looked at her. “Well, there are eight of us total in our Gryffindor class, right? What if we asked them to all participate? If they’re being resistant, we could always offer something in exchange. I have a few extra galleons I could spare. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s kind of like when the twins were bribing first and second years to be test subjects.”

“That actually sounds like it might work, Hermione! I can throw in some galleons, too. One galleon a piece then? Even split?” Harry said. He knew Ron wouldn’t be able to help financially, and he wouldn’t want him to, anyways. Neither would Hermione, he was sure. He’d noticed Ron’s ears turn red. “Ron, don’t worry about it, we can cover it. Just think of a ninth person, yeah?” He added.  
“Er, sure, I guess.” Ron said. “What about Ginny? Wouldn’t have to pay her, I could guilt her into it, or promise to get her a better Christmas and birthday gift this year. Plus, I’m sure she’d do anything Dean was on board with.” He rolled his eyes. “Just have to keep Dean quiet about the bribe.” Ron was thinking out loud.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Ron!” Hermione said. “So we have enough people. Shall we corner them all at lunch?” 

“Sounds good to me. Meeting, tonight then?” Harry asked.

“Might as well,” Ron chimed in. “Get the research done and over with faster.”

“Brilliant,” Harry said. “7:00?” Ron and Hermione nodded as they approached the Great Hall. 

Ron saw Ginny coming down the other end of the corridor and kept walking to corner her on her own. The rest of the Gryffindor sixth years were miraculously all sitting down, clumped together as usual. Even Neville was with them. He was often the wild card. Harry and Hermione joined them, and Harry let Hermione take the lead.

“How was everyone’s morning?” she asked. They all joined in a mix of nods and shrugs, as Lavender and Parvati were gushing about their divination class they’d attended earlier.

“How about you guys?” Neville asked. You had double potions, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Slughorn gave us the strangest assignment we’ve had at Hogwarts, though. Really bizarre.” That got their attention.

Hermione took out her vial of amortentia and Lavender gasped. “Hermione, is that what I think it is? Is that amortentia?”

“It is! Professor Slughorn wants us to not only write down what we smell in the potion, but also what two of our classmates smell to compare and contrast. See if we can find the root of the scents. The catch is we can’t use our other potions classmates,” Hermione explained.

“We were hoping that maybe you all would like in on the experiment?” Harry asked hopefully.

Lavender and Parvati agreed right away, but Seamus, Dean and Neville were more resistant. Ron sat down next to Hermione, and said, “Ginny’s in!”

Dean perked up at that. “Ginny’s going to participate?”

Ron looked at him and said, “Yeah, she’s willing to help us out. What are you thinking?”

“If Ginny’s doing it, then I guess it can’t hurt,” Dean said as he looked at Seamus.

“Fine, if Dean’s in then I suppose I’ll do it, too.” Seamus reluctantly agreed. Everyone turned to Neville.

“I don’t know guys…” Neville said cautiously.  
“It’s okay, Neville, if you’re uncomfortable we can always try and find someone else.” Hermione empathized.

Lavender chimed in just then. “Oh, come on, Neville this could be fun! When have we ever done something as a whole group of us Gryffindors? Aside from classes, of course. Now that we’re all split in many of them this year, this could be a fun group affair! Plus, Ginny, of course.”

Hermione piggy backed off of Lavender’s statement. She was making this easier for them, that was for sure. “If it helps, Neville, there are typically three scents in everyone’s amortentia. Two of the scents are from everyday things that the individual loves, and the third...while it does relate to who a person may fancy, many times it can’t even be traced because the individual isn’t sure. So we wouldn’t press the issue if you were uncomfortable. Right, everyone?” She gave the rest of the Gryffindors a look and they all nodded.

Neville thought about it a bit more before finally agreeing. “Alright, if everyone else is, I guess I will, too.”

“Brilliant!” Harry said. “Thank you all so much. Can we meet at seven tonight in the common room then? I’m sure you all have enough work to do so we won’t keep you too long of course.” Everyone nodded and began to talk about their mornings as they tucked into their lunches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors meet for their first of two sessions! Read on to find out what everyone smells

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way back from dinner when Hermione decided to approach the other two with her plan for their meeting.

“So I was thinking,” she started, only to be cut off by Ron.

“Oh, here we go. What is it this time? Revising timetables already?” Ron smirked at her, but Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed his comment off.

“No, this is about tonight’s meeting, actually. I was thinking of making a parchment copy for every person so they’d all look the same. You know, when conducting research there should be as few variables as possible.”

Ron turned to Harry and whispered loudly, “What’s she on about, mate?”

“It’s a muggle science thing. She’s not wrong you know,” Harry explained.

“Thank you, Harry! So anyways, I created a mock-up here. Everyone can write their initials in the corner, and I’ve listed the numbers 1, 2, and 3. If I’m not mistaken, the amortentia will hit the individual in three waves. The first being the most prominent and well placed scent, and the third being the one hardest to place. We should make sure everyone writes them down in that order. What do you think?”

“Works for me,” Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement. 

“You can take the lead then, since you’ve got it all figured out,” Ron added.

“We won’t want to keep everyone too late tonight, since Snape also set that nonverbal spell essay, and who knows what other work everyone’s been given for their other classes. I’ll make up the rest of the parchment sheets when we get back to the common room.” Hermione said. 

A little while later, the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years and Ginny joined the trio. They all sat in a circle on the floor. Hermione did a quick glance to make sure everyone was there, and got started. She explained the same thing she had to Harry and Ron earlier, as she passed the parchment around. 

“...so you see, Ron, Harry and I all have a vial. We’ve already completed our sheets for what we smell, and you can all pass the vials around and write your findings down. Any questions?”

“Yeah, who are we being paired up with?” Seamus asked. You each need two of us, right?”

“Er, yeah, but we hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Harry answered. “Does it matter to anyone or should we just randomize everything?”

“Oooh, random could be fun!” Lavender said as the general consensus seemed to agree with nods or shrugs. No one outwardly said they wanted anything different.

Hermione was trying to think of how it could be randomized blindly when Ginny spoke up. “Colin could help. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind collecting the papers and mixing them up.” She nodded to where he was working quietly at a table on the other side of the room.

“Sure,” said Harry. He was more apt to let Colin help since he’d become significantly less annoying over the years.

“Shall we get started, then?” Hermione said as she passed her vial to Ginny. Harry passed his to Neville’s as Ron passed to Seamus. “Just pass it along to someone else once you’re done. Take your time and really think about each scent! Remember, you’ll need to explain to us the best you can so we can compare and contrast everything.” 

Hermione made to gather and section out her parchment for research purposes when she turned to the boys, “While they’re working we can at least write our findings down for our own scents.” Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but got to work. The more they did now, the less they’d have to do later on, right?

Ron jotted down his first two scents, but avoided the third since he was sitting next to Hermione. There was no way he was going to let her see that his amortentia was overwhelmingly her lavender and vanilla scented perfume. Likewise, Hermione also avoided her third scent because it was undoubtedly the scent of Ron’s hair, which reminded her of sandalwood.

When they finally received their vials back and everyone had completed their half sheets, Harry asked, “Hey, Colin, would you be willing to help us out for a bit over here?”

Colin looked up eagerly from his work, “Sure, Harry! Anything for you!” He gathered his things and joined them.

“Okay, Colin,” Ron said, we’ll need you to collect everyone’s papers and mix them up. You’ll need two piles though. One that has Harry’s, Hermione’s and mine, and the second pile includes everyone else’s.”

“Got it,” Colin said as he began collecting everyone’s papers. 

Hermione spoke next. “So then, should we just pair off two of your papers with one of ours and section into smaller groups?”

“Shouldn’t you guys figure that out? It is your assignment,” Seamus said.

“Well, I just want to make sure everyone is comfortable with what’s happening,” Hermione scoffed at him. “This is personal information, after all.”

“I don’t mind sharing with everyone!” Lavender suggested as Parvati nodded vehemently in agreement.

“I guess it could be fun,” Dean agreed, as Seamus thought about it. Only Neville seemed nervous about it, but didn’t speak up.

Man, Ron thought, is everyone really that oblivious to their third scent to the point where they don’t care? He was really hoping that because they were the ‘researchers,’ as Hermione called them, that they wouldn’t need to share out.

“Oh!” said Ginny, “What if Colin read each one and then we guessed who it is. If we’re right, then the person can explain their scents to their group leader!” Everyone in the group nodded, including an overenthusiastic Colin, who was excited to be included.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged, and Ron felt he had no choice but to go along. She checked her watch and said, “Okay, but judging by the time, maybe we should only do the first TWO on the list tonight. Maybe Friday we can reconvene and go over the third? We can also revisit the small versus large group option since the third is likely the most personal..” Ron couldn’t help but notice a sense of worry in her voice. Could Hermione be nervous about her third as well? Does she smell someone in this group, too?

Harry made sure everyone consented and then turned to Colin, “Alright, so you’ve rearranged both piles, right?” Colin nodded so Harry continued. You’ll need to read one from the smaller pile first, so we know who needs to take the notes for the next two in the other pile. Then repeat two more times. Everyone ready?” You could feel the excitement radiating off of everyone.

“Got it!” Colin said. He picked up the first paper in the smaller pile. “Okay, I’m only reading the first two, yeah? Right, okay, this one says...fresh cut grass and new parchment.”

There was a chorus of ‘Hermione!’ as everyone laughed at how obvious that one was. “Right, I’ll take that, then,” Hermione said.

“Shouldn’t you three still tell us about your scents?” Parvati asked.

Hermione blushed a bit as she said, “Well I guess it can’t hurt… Let’s see, new parchment is probably obvious to many of you since I love school and books and learning so much.” Everyone chuckled and agreed to that. “But the fresh cut grass reminds me of summer and having a break. Being able to read more for enjoyment in the backyard as a child, I suppose.”

“Always has to do with reading for you, doesn’t it?” Ron joked.

“Oh, shut up, Ron” Hermione said through a smile. “Okay, Colin, pick one from the next pile.”  
“This one says, ‘curry and the divination class-’”

“Definitely Parvati!” Lavender exclaimed before Colin could finish.

Parvati grinned and dove right in. “Whenever Padma and I are home, Mum is always cooking traditional Indian cuisine. I miss it so much when I’m here, and the curry just reminds me of home. Divination is my favorite subject, and is something I want to pursue after Hogwarts, so the smell of the classroom reminds me of the happiness I feel knowing my future path.” Hermione was writing down furiously, and nodded to Colin when she finished.

“Number three! ‘Fire and a foggy morning in the countryside.”

Dean snorted, “Hmm, wonder who that could be?” as everyone laughed.

Seamus cut in, “Alright, alright. A lot of my accidental magic growing up had to do with setting things on fire, which is where my interest in pyrotechnics came about. There’s also nothing like waking up on the Irish countryside on a foggy morning. Reminds me of home, I guess.” 

Hermione finished writing. “So, with the first three it’s looking like there’s one thing that reminds us all of home, and other has to do with a personal interest.” Harry and Ron nodded in agreement as Colin took the next piece of parchment from the smaller pile.

“Chocolate and leather,” Colin said. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all burst out laughing as Ron’s ears went scarlet.

“Kinky, Ron!” Seamus sniggered.

“Oi! Well, I wasn’t expecting everyone else to hear it. Thought it was just for my own use. I suppose the chocolate’s obvious since it’s my favorite food, especially Mum’s homemade chocolates she’ll send to us. The leather is for the smell of Keeper equipment for quidditch, you arse.” He threw a book at Seamus who was still consumed in a fit of laughter. Ron picked up his quill as Colin pulled the next paper.

“The city of London and a football game. Oh! I loved playing football growing up, too!” Colin added as he read.

“Must be Dean!” Ginny said knowingly.

“Good guess. Well, you all know how much I love the game of football. I smell the field and equipment from when I used to play growing up.” Ron was scribbling the responses down as Dean paused to give him a break. “The city of London has to do with home. Walking in my neighborhood and smelling the food wafting out of different eateries, and the scent of the park across from my house..”

“Right then, still following Hermione’s pattern, I see. Next, Colin?” Ron said.

“Potting soil, and...St. Mungo’s?” Colin questioned as Neville’s face became red and blotchy.

“Mate, you don’t need to explain that at all. We understand,” Harry said quickly.  
“Yeah,” Ron added. “I can infer or make something up if you want.” Ginny patted Neville on the back as Hermione looked on sympathetically.

Neville was staring at the ground, but shocked everyone when he said, “No, it’s okay. I’m proud of my parents and I don’t want to hide it anymore. Bellatrix drove them insane with the cruciatus curse during the first war, so they live in St. Mungo’s. The scent reminds me of where I feel closest to them, even if they don’t remember me.”

Everyone sat in silence a moment until Parvati spoke up, “Wow, Neville. I’m so sorry. That must be so hard.” Silent nods were seen around the circle. 

“Yeah...” He looked up. “The potting soil is obviously for my interest in Herbology. It actually swirled around a bunch of different scents of plants before settling on the soil. I guess it couldn’t pick one.” 

Ron finished writing in silence. When he looked up, Colin was ready with Harry’s parchment. “I suppose we all know this one’s Harry. Treacle tart and the wood of his broomstick handle.”

Everyone nodded as if they understood the broomstick relation. “I love quidditch, and the treacle tart reminds me of Hogwarts, which is more a home to me than the Dursley’s. It’s the first pudding I had at the welcoming feast our first year.”

They all remained somber as Colin pulled the next parchment up. Magazines and a make-up palette.”

“Oh, you guys got me!” Ginny said with a deadpan expression. No one knew what to say until she grinned and said, “Just kidding. Thought I’d have a laugh.” 

“Mental, you are,” Ron said as they laughed at his statement.

Lavender interrupted. “The makeup reminds me of my mum. It’s one of our favorite bonding activities. She’s really a talented make-up artist, you know, and she teaches me how to do all this cool stuff! And sifting through magazines is my favorite thing to do when I don’t have schoolwork to worry about. Need to stay up on the latest gossip, you know?” Some of the boys rolled their eyes as Parvati nodded at her words.

“Last, but not least, we have Ginny!” Colin said while holding up the last paper. “She smells the quidditch pitch and the Burrow at Christmastime.”  
“Do either of those constitute any explaining?” She looked at Harry, who’d just finished jotting down what Colin said.

“Er, no, I think I can elaborate well enough on that.” He smiled at her, as she smiled back at him. Dean was trying to play it cool, but Ron could clearly see the annoyance on his face.

Hermione quickly intervened. “Alright, everyone, thank you for a great first session! This gives us enough to get started on. Shall we meet on Friday at the same time to go over the third scent?” Nods were seen all around. “Colin, you’re more than welcome to join us on Friday, too. I’ll take the papers from you for now -” Hermione stopped talking as she immediately saw Lavender and Parvati take a keen interest in the stack of parchment. “Ron, can you lock them somewhere safe in your dorm so no one’s tempted to look?” She diverted from her original plan because she didn’t trust her dorm mates.

“Er, sure,” Ron said as he took them from Colin. Their fellow Gryffindors got up and dispersed throughout the room as Hermione began tucking into her essay. Ron and Harry shrugged thinking they might as well get some of it done, too. It sure beat the nonverbal assignment Snape had set. Ron was torn between thinking Friday couldn’t come soon enough and he didn’t want it to come at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the second meeting, but first, an unexpected revelation.

The rest of the week passed quickly with a pile of homework that seemed to be taller than Ron by the time they reached Friday. Less classes, but more work...how does that add up? Ron knew that they were supposed to have their second meeting later, but he just wanted to relax a bit after dinner, so he went up to the dorm. Harry had asked Ginny to meet and talk about quidditch trials, and he assumed Hermione had gone to the library.

Ron lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what could possibly happen tonight. He wondered if he should change his third scent. Not by much! Just a bit so that no one could tell it’s significance. He rolled off his mattress to retrieve the papers from their hiding spot. He tossed the pile on his bed and made to sit back down when there was a knock on the door. Ron looked up to see a bushy head of hair peek it’s way in.

“Ron, are you in here?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, over here.” He replied casually. Well that buggers up that plan, then. He picked up the pile and moved it so Hermione could sit down.

“Oh, you took them out already? It’s a bit early isn’t it?” Hermione noticed the pile as she sat down.

“I dunno...what time is it?” Ron was trying to play dumb.

“Only six. There’s still another hour.” Hermione picked up the papers. “Oh, look, Colin even sorted them into our groups already. That was sweet of him.” Her eye caught something just then, and Ron could tell she’d quickly read something she probably shouldn’t have.

“Hermione…” Ron was looking at her, trying to hide the panic in his own voice by sounding as though he were scolding her. “I think you should give me those before you catch a glance at anything else you shouldn’t be reading.” He gave her a knowing smirk.

“What? No, I didn’t see anything,” she said even though her cheeks clearly gave her away.

“Somehow I don’t believe you. Whose paper is on top?” Since he set the pile upside down, he honestly had no clue.

“Er..”

“Hermione!”

She shoved the papers at him. Ron looked down to see his own writing staring him in the face. “Bloody hell. What did you read?”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear! I only saw two words, I promise!” She tried to defend herself. Hermione knew she was in the wrong, but she didn’t actually say she was sorry.

“And those two words were..? Ron pressed.

“Lavender and vanilla,” she admitted.

Ron stared at her as though he was thinking. He looked down at the papers and remembered Hermione’s mention of Colin sorting them. Ron moved the top three papers to the back and noticed Hermione’s handwriting started the next group of three.

“What are you doing?” she said quickly.

“Well, isn’t it only fair if I see two words of yours?” Ron said as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Hermione’s brief moment of frozen shock gave way and she made to pounce on him in an effort to grab the stack. Ron, however, was too fast for Hermione and jumped with the papers held high above his head. Hermione landed face first on his pillow. The scent intoxicated her senses and she just wanted to stay there inhaling it before she knocked some sense back into herself. Hermione quickly got up and righted herself before trying helplessly to jump and reach the papers Ron held out of her reach.

“Ron, please, don’t read it! Please! Mine’s more specific than yours is.” Hermione thought of giving up her feeble attempt when he wasn’t responding before she realized she could stand on Ron’s bed to even the playing field. She made it look as though she were giving up, and with her head held low she lifted one leg onto the bed and sat on it. She swung the other leg under to make it look more comfortable and just needed to wait for Ron to lower his guard. It didn’t take long.

Still holding the papers up, Ron looked down at Hermione and said, “Hermione, don’t be upset, it’s alright. I-”

Before he could finish his thought, Hermione popped up onto her feet, taking Ron by surprise. The bed was so squishy that she quickly lost her balance, however, and fell into Ron. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist so she wouldn’t fall. Ron dropped the papers and made to catch Hermione with his arms, but only one arm wrapped around her waist while the other around her bum.

Ron’s had lost his focus, given the fact that his hand was on Hermione’s arse and he couldn’t think straight with her head so close to his. He wasn’t sure how to adjust his hands without dropping her, so he leaned forward and fell with both of them landing on the bed. Hermione was staring wide-eyed at Ron, who’d moved one hand to hold him up so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight.

“Ron,” Hermione said breathily. “Ron, you said you smelled vanilla and lavender?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice sounded deeper than normal. Ron knew he should pull away, but he couldn't. She was so beautiful, and he could smell were those two scents she’d just asked about.

“That’s...that’s what my shampoo smells like, and my perfume,” Hermione’s eyes widened slightly at the realization.

“Hermione, what does your paper say? What do you smell?” Ron asked her in that same deep voice.  
“Y-you,” she whispered. “Your hair.” She couldn’t resist him when he talked like that, and was so close to her.

It was at that moment that Ron closed the gap between them. Her scent was in his amortentia and his was in hers. She felt so right under him, and he felt like lightning was coursing through his entire body as they kissed. The feeling was better than winning the cup last year, better than waking up on Christmas morning. Better than anything he could think of. He slowly pulled away and searched her eyes for a moment before he rolled off her. Hermione sat up and neither knew what to say.

“So…” Hermione said shyly.

“Yeah,” replied Ron, not knowing what else to say. “I reckon this changes things?”

“Only if you want it to!” Hermione said a little too quickly.

“So you do then?” Ron asked her.

“Y-yes.”

“Me too.” They sat there, smiling shyly at each other before Ron added, “I guess we should probably pick those up?” He bent down to start collecting the papers.

“Right, of course,” Hermione said as she began to help him. They began sorting the parchment into the three original piles when Ron froze.

“Hermione?”

Hermione looked up from her sorting and said, “What is it?”

“I swear I didn’t mean to look, but...why would Harry’s third thing say ‘something flowery, reminds me of the Burrow’?”

Hermione’s jaw dropped. She’d notice them getting closer, friendlier, over the summer, but Hermione didn’t possibly think anything would come of it. “No way,” she whispered. “No bloody way.”

Ron gaped at her. “Hermione, did you just...did you just swear?” Hermione’s cheeks flushed, but she didn’t say any more. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“No, not officially...I only just noticed a change in Harry over the summer, but I didn’t think anything of it.”

“A change? What do you..” Ron thought about his words. Why would he smell the Burrow? What possibly smelled ‘flowery’ at the Burrow? Wasn’t he supposed to smell a per-? “Holy fuck, no way.” Hermione looked at him. “He couldn’t. There’s no way! She got over him, didn’t she? She’s with Dean!”

Ron was piecing things together, and all Hermione could do was shake her head. “I told Ginny to try and move on, to not think about it as much. I can’t believe it either. Don’t you dare be mad at him!”

“I wasn’t-” Ron stammered as Hermione eyed him sternly. “I won’t. Does he even realize it’s her?”

“I’m not sure, especially after his comment earlier this week about it.” Hermione was still processing everything. What a first week…

“Well, this second meeting should be interesting,” Ron sniggered.

“Tell me about it.” Hermione agreed. 

“So, should we drop one or two dungbombs tonight?” Ron asked as he took Hermione’s hand. 

Hermione contemplated what he meant. “Well, we shouldn’t let Harry go down in flames alone, might as well have some fun and make it two.” She grinned at him.

Ron checked the clock. “Shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big reveal! So what does everyone else smell? And what are reactions going to look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not ending it here! I'll tie up the loose ends :)

Hermione and Ron walked down the boy’s staircase and into the common room. Ginny looked up as they were at the foot of the stairs and gave them an odd look, making Harry turn around. As they approached them, she said, “You were up there a while, Hermione…”

“I asked her to look over what I’d completed so far for potions and DADA,” Ron said. Hermione was impressed by his quick thinking.

Neville joined the group of four first, and Parvati and Lavender joined soon after. Dean and Seamus were a few minutes late, having just walked through the portrait hole from what Ron assumed was a late dinner.

Harry cleared his throat. “Right, so now that everyone’s here, how do you want to approach this?” He directed the question towards Ron and Hermione.

“Well, like I said last time, we can split into smaller groups if that makes people more comfortable?” Hermione looked around, hoping for some input.

“I’m fine with a large group,” Harry said rather disinterestedly.

“Me too!” Lavender quickly replied. “We’ve heard everything else, and I’m personally interested to hear what other people’s third scent is.”

“Oh, please Lavender, the only reason you want to know is for gossip purposes,” Seamus called her out.

“We won’t gossip, we swear,” Parvati intervened.

“Okay, why don’t we just vote on it?” Ron asked. “We’ll just go with majority rules. Good?” Everyone agreed. “Right, then. All in favor?” Everyone except for Ginny, Hermione, and Neville raised their hand. Ron knew Hermione probably didn’t care, but given how her parchment was rather personal, and they were pretending to not know, she needed to keep up pretenses.

“Well, it’s 6-3,” Ron commented. 

“It’s fine, I don’t care either way,” Neville said. “Not even sure what mine means, so it won’t matter for me.”

“Hermione? Ginny?” Harry asked as both girls blushed. Ron knew why Hermione had said no, but what was Ginny hiding?

“Hiya guys, sorry I’m late! What’d I miss,” Colin had just joined them.

“You’re just in time, Colin!” Hermione said. “We just voted to reveal the third scents as a large group. What do you think, everyone? Should we have Colin list them all? We could all write our best guesses down and then compare after.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun! Gotta spice this up somehow. It’s Friday, after all!” Parvati seemed really interested, which in turn excited Lavender.

“That’s actually a good idea, Hermione!” Ginny said. 

“Excellent! I have extra parchment if anyone needs it.” Hermione passed a couple sheets around as her classmates got out their own quills. “Colin, you should probably mix those up again. We remember who we have, so it won’t be an issue.” Colin nodded and set to work shuffling. “Okay, everyone ready? Colin, make sure you ONLY read the third line. Nothing else. We don’t want to give anything away.”

“Got it! ” Colin began reading each paper off slowly, so they had a chance to write things down. “The first one is a fruity scent, like strawberries and cream, it says. Next we have, er, well this is awkward. Ron’s hair.” A couple of the boy’s snickered in laughter. “And after that, oh it gets better-”

“Colin, stick with what the parchment says, yeah?” Harry seemed annoyed.  
“Right, sorry Harry! It’s just that the third thing says you’re scent. Like ‘the clean scent of Harry’s soap.’” Harry looked at Colin in disbelief.

Seamus turned to Dean, “What’s so special about those two anyways? I’m gonna need some firewhiskey to get me through this, I think,” Dean laughed whole-heartedly.

“Oi, Colin get back to it, then,” Ron returned everyone to focus.

“Okay, number 4 says ‘the beach...coconut and something tropical.’ Then number 5 is a mixture of cinnamon and something burning.”

It was Neville who cut in bravely this time, “Hey Seamus, maybe someone smells you after all, what with the burning.” Half the group laughed with him while the other half looked at him curiously. “It’s not me! I was just having a laugh...jeez.” He went back to his parchment.

“Number 6?” Colin went back to the stack of papers in his hand. “Number 6 says something flowery. Number 7 is a mix of lavender and vanilla.” Colin noticed Lavender’s head shoot up. “No, I don’t think they meant that, Lavender...it’s not capitalized.” She sulked back down.

Ron couldn’t help but notice that Colin didn’t read all of Harry’s paper. It definitely said ‘like at the Burrow.’ He certainly didn’t cover up for the other two that talked about his and Harry’s scent. Wonder if someone tipped him off…

“Number 8 is a musky scent. Reminds the person of ‘Dean’s cologne..’ Man, you all seem rather intertwined somehow. Should be a fun web to untangle!” Harry glared at him again. Colin laughed nervously and continued, “And finally, number 9 is a mix of jasmine, pear and sandalwood. Wow that last one is oddly specific. I’m impressed. Anyone need anything one more time?” Everyone was already pouring over their parchment to try and make matches, and Colin was all but ignored.

“Okay, when everyone’s made their guesses, flip your parchment over when your ink dries,” Hermione instructed.

About fifteen minutes passed when the last person flipped their parchment over. “Okay...Hermione said slowly. “Are you all sure you don’t want to split in smaller groups for this? By the sounds of it, it seems like it’s more personal than we all thought.”

“Yes, but does it really mean something significant?” asked Neville. “Mine was the strawberries and cream one, and I can’t think of who even smells like that! Not that I’m even interested in anyone anyways right now..”

“Oh! I had that for you, Neville!” Ginny cried. “Are we keeping points?”

“I don’t think it really matters, Ginny,” Dean said.

Seamus pulled a bottle out of his bag. “Anyone want a swig? I think we’re gonna need it.”

“Seamus! You can’t-” Hermione exclaimed, but Ron cut her off.

“Don’t bother, Hermione” he muttered. “Might actually make this easier.” She sighed heavily.  
“Alright, so Neville gave us his, and that was the first one.” Harry said as the bottle was passed around the circle. “What was the second? Ron’s hair? Anyone have a guess?”

Parvati tentatively raised her hand. Everyone looked at her silently, waiting for her guess. She looked at Lavender and whispered, “I’m sorry” before turning to the group and saying, “I think it’s Lavender. Hermione’s jaw dropped and the rest of the circle gaped at her.

“Erm, no, actually, that wasn’t me.” Lavender said quietly.

“But you said-” Parvati started.

“I know what I said, Parvati, but it wasn’t that.” she said a little harshly.

Harry brought the attention back to him to avoid embarrassing Lavender anymore. “Okay, so it’s not Lavender, and I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say it’s not Ginny because well, obvious reasons.” Everyone laughed and the tension broke a bit. 

Ginny was staring at Hermione, as if asking her permission, and Hermione gave her the tiniest nod. So Ginny spoke up, “Er, I’ll have a go.”

“Who are you thinking, Gin?” Harry asked.

“Hermione.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she nodded.

The circle was deathly silent until Colin, of all people, broke it. “That’s brilliant, isn’t it? We all know you two have been tip-toeing around each other for forever!” Instead of agreeing with him, everyone gave him a look that said, ‘what the hell, Colin!’

If Hermione’s nod stunned everyone into silence, what Ron did next was even more shocking to them. He grinned and leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

“What the..” Ginny said in disbelief.   
“Hermione accidentally saw my paper on top when I pulled them out earlier, and read my number three, so I snuck a peek at hers. Mine was lavender and vanilla, which smells like Hermione’s perfume that I bought her for Christmas last year.” Hermione blushed as she smiled shyly.

“So…” said Harry, “are you two…”

“Together?” Neville finished.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded. Everyone broke out in the loudest cheers Gryffindor had heard since they won the cup last spring. They could hear bits and pieces of ‘finally’ and ‘I knew it was going to happen!’ The only one who looked mildly upset was Lavender. Ron hoped she didn’t actually have a crush on him. Even if she did, it wasn’t what her amortentia smelled like. He let that thought float out of his mind as he kissed Hermione square on the lips in front of everyone, which caused another eruption amongst the sixth years, Colin and Ginny.

“Alright, alright,” Ron said, settling everyone down. “We should get back to it before McGonagall comes in. We’re only a third of the way there. What about…” he looked down at his list, determined to randomize it a bit. “What about the cinnamon and burnt scent?”

“Well, we all know the burnt scent is about me,” Seamus said confidently. “So I’m gonna have a guess at Lavender. Wanna get back together?” He winked at her.

“As much as I’m flattered that everyone thinks I like them, that’s another no, Seamus. You’re old news to me,” she sassed him right back as Parvati gave her a high five.

“Any other guesses for that?” Hermione asked. “No, okay, well..what about Dean’s cologne. Surely, Ginny that must be you right? Maybe Parvati for Harry’s hair? You two did go to the Yule Ball together.”

Parvati looked half appalled and half amused. “While Padma would be proud of your reasoning skills, Hermione, I did not smell Harry’s hair. I smelled the beach! The coconut and tropical one, remember?” she looked around.

“Ah, very cool! Any idea who that could be related to?” Hermione asked. Ron noticed Lavender’s face turn white, but she’d had enough attention already that he didn’t draw anyone to it. Parvati shook her head.

“So, Ginny, you gonna admit you smelled me in the amortentia?” Dean gave her a wide grin and leaned in to give her a kiss, but stopped when he realized her face was beet red and she wasn’t smiling. “Uh, Ginny, are you alright?” Ron noticed Harry’s head snap over to watch the situation unfold.

“It wasn’t me, Dean,” she said quietly. Ginny turned to him, “I- I do like you very much, Dean, but maybe the amortentia doesn’t think it’s as serious as I wanted it to be..”  
Dean hid the shock well. “It’s no matter, really. It doesn’t have to change anything, does it?”

When Ginny didn’t answer, Hermione quickly turned to a different scent. “What about the jasmine and pear? Whose amortentia was that?”

Thankfully, Lavender jumped in to save Ginny from answering. “That was me! I love the fresh out of the shower fragrance it gives off.” Several heads swerved in her direction.

Parvati was the first to speak. “You smell it in the shower?”

“Yes! Lavender said with a smile on her face, our amortentias express what we love, right?

“Er, and who we love..” Hermione said quietly. Lavender clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide as she registered what Hermione had said. Hermione wasn’t sure if her next statement was going to help or not, but she said it gently anyways. “Lavender, isn’t your perfume a beachy scent?” Parvati’s eyes also went wide then, and he cheeks turned crimson.

“We- we love each other as friends of course!” Parvati said.

“Yes, yes! Exactly what Parvati said,” Lavender agreed. “What about the flowery scent? That was really vague. Ours were all more detailed. Are you sure there wasn’t more, Colin?” 

Lavender had effectively drawn the attention away from her and Parvati. Colin sifted through the papers again. “Let’s see, it says flowery scent, that’s- oh wait! There’s something added underneath it. It’s written really small..it says ‘Burrow’.” Everyone turned to Harry.

“Why do you all assume it’s me?” he sounded a little too defensive.

“Er, Harry, you and Hermione are the only two who have ever stayed at the Burrow. It can’t be Hermione, she’s accounted for. So’s Ron,” reasoned Neville.

Ginny was staring at Harry. Holy shit, thought Ron. “Harry…” Ginny said slowly.

“Yeah, fine, it’s me.” Harry got up and walked out. Ginny watched him go. 

After what seemed to feel like forever, Ginny turned to Dean. “I don’t think this is going to work,” she said matter of factly. “I really do like you, but…”

“You like him more?” Dean finished her sentence. He was disappointed, but not as upset as Ginny thought he would be.

“I’m sorry,” she told Dean sincerely. “I need to go.” she made her way up the boy’s staircase after Harry.

“...So, I’m gonna take a stab at it and say that Ginny’s was Harry’s hair?” Lavender asked.

“Then that means…” Parvati was putting the remaining two together. “Seamus and Dean’s amortentia was each other!”

The fire crackled loudly as everyone, save for Harry and Ginny, sat there in stunned silence. Hermione and Ron shared a glance. What just happened? Ron thought. If Hermione’s look was any indication, she was thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out how each of the other pairs handle the bomb that was dropped in the last chapter. Who knew Slughorn could cause so much chaos in the love lives of a bunch of teenagers?

Ginny knocked on the sixth year boy’s dorm. She didn’t wait for an answer. The curtains around Harry’s four poster bed were closed, and she assumed he was inside.  
“Harry?” Ginny was answered with silence. “We need to have a talk, and it’ll be easier if it’s not just one sided.”  
“Go away, Gin, I don’t need your pity.” Harry sounded annoyed, but Ginny did not give a damn. There was no bloody way she was taking Harry Potter’s shite, not today.  
“Really?” Ginny’s temper had started to rise. “You think pity is the reason I broke it off with Dean just now? Oh, but you didn’t wait around to hear that part, did you? Or, the fact that my amortentia was your hair. Forget that one was still unanswered, did you?” Ginny spun on her heel and made her way to the door when she heard his curtains pull back abruptly.  
“You broke up with Dean?” Harry questioned.  
Ginny stopped but didn’t turn back around. “Yes.”  
“I thought you fancied him?”  
“I do,” Ginny turned around, “but not as much as you. I’ve never fancied anyone as much as you, but I wasn’t going to sit around hoping that someday you might come around and see me more than just Ron’s little sister.”  
“Right then.” Harry said. He sat there thinking.  
“How long have you known?” Ginny asked quietly.  
“Known what?”  
Sometimes Harry could be really thick. “That you fancied me.”  
“I...didn’t,” Harry said simply.  
“Didn’t? Explain, please.” Ginny was confused and she could feel the frustration starting to drive her temper once more.  
“I’m trying to work out what I’m feeling. It didn’t feel like this with Cho. I thought we were just getting closer as friends over the summer. I forget that we don’t spend time together regularly in school, so this week felt weird, but I didn’t know why. I know I hated seeing you with Dean, but I figured that was more of a ‘brotherly’ response. It’s all starting to make more sense as I keep talking.” Harry had no idea where the words were coming from. He should feel mortified, but he felt oddly at peace. Here he was, sixteen years old and confessing his deepest thoughts to the girl he was beginning to realize he fancied.   
“Did you really not realize the flowery scent was me? From my shampoo?” Ginny was having a hard time wrapping her head around his obliviousness.  
“Well, yeah. When have we spent much time together at school? I noticed the scent mostly at the Burrow. It wasn’t until Hermione made the connection about the third scent being a love interest.”  
“Harry Potter, you are one of the densest idiots I’ve ever met, and yet somehow I still can’t help but fancy you.” Harry laughed softly under his breath at Ginny’s words.  
“So, where do we go from here? My track record indicates I’m rubbish when it comes to dating..” Harry said in a self-deprecating way.  
“Maybe it’s because you haven’t found the right person.” Ginny smiled at him.  
“You still didn’t answer the question.”  
“Correction: I answered half of your statement, which if you thought about a little harder, would indicate what my answer is.”  
“Are you a sphinx now? Talking in riddles?” Harry eyed her, trying to figure out her motive.  
“The quaffle’s on your pitch, Potter. It’s your choice.” Ginny put her hands on her hips and stared at him, waiting for his decision.  
“Would you like to be my girlfriend, Ginny?” Harry had no idea if he was doing or saying the right thing. “See where this goes?”  
“I’ve only been waiting six years for you to ask,” she said with a smirk.  
“So...is that a yes?” Harry thought so, but his experience with Cho had been such a disaster that he was not going to risk it again.  
“What do you think,” Ginny asked as she stepped closer to him.  
“Ginny!” Harry couldn’t take her games anymore.  
She laughed whole-heartedly as she said, “Yes, Harry, let’s make a go of it!” Harry met her in the middle of the boy’s dorm as she fell into his arms.   
“Are you sure it’s not too soon? I mean, you two literally just broke up.” Harry didn’t want Dean to be pissed at him. Then there was Ron to think about. He hoped he wouldn’t be offed in his sleep tonight. Maybe he’d sleep in the common room.  
“Yes, Harry, I’m sure. Besides, you missed the part where everyone realized that Dean and Seamus’ amortentia was of the other. It’s fine.”  
“Bloody hell..guess I shouldn’t have stormed off, then!”  
“If you hadn’t we wouldn’t be here right now..”  
“Very true,” Harry said as he hesitantly leaned in to kiss her. His hesitation was quickly swept away as she responded eagerly to his advances.

* * *

After Ginny had taken off after Harry, Parvati turned to Lavender. “I think we should talk,” she said quietly. Lavender nodded, and Parvati turned to Hermione, “Er, Hermione, would you mind staying down here for a bit so Lav and I can have a conversation?”

Hermione looked startled at first, but quickly gained her composure. “Oh, of course! I’ll knock and make sure it’s okay when I do come up for bed.” Parvati smiled gratefully towards her as she and Lavender both got up and headed for the staircase. Upon entering the girl’s dormitory, Lavender and Parvati both sat on the side of their respective beds, facing each other.

“I don’t want this to change anything for us,” Parvati managed to start with, despite the density of the silence between them. 

“Neither do I,” returned Lavender. “You’re my best friend!”

Both girls sat silently again, neither wanting to mention the hippogriff in the room. The topic they both swore not to bring up again, even though it seemed that now was as good a time as any to revisit it. This time, it was Lavender who spoke.

“I think we may need to revisit what happened the night of the Yule Ball.” Parvati looked up quickly. “I know, I know,” Lavender cut in before Parvati could interject. “We promised to leave it at that, but the amortentia changes things now, doesn’t it? Are you sure you weren’t just trying to make me feel better?”

Parvati thought back to that night in fourth year. Harry was a nice person, and a good friend, but he was an absolute abysmal date. It was more the status of being on his arm than actually being interested in him as something more than. If Parvati was being honest with herself, she had a feeling she’d been asked as a last resort, but it beat attending alone.

She and Padma were thankful that the Beauxbatons boys had asked them to dance. Her impromptu dance partner was a 9 on the ‘hotness’ scale Lavender always references in those magazines, and she couldn’t have gotten any luckier. Except that she wasn’t attracted to him at all. He’d said and done all the right things, and even kissed her at the end of the night, but she’d felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Instead, she’d been more interested in how Lavender and Seamus were doing all night. She’d chalked it up to caring for her best friend, and ignored the butterflies that flew in her stomach upon seeing Lavender all done up in the most respectable way. 

When Lavender returned to the dorm following the conclusion of the ball, she looked just as miserable as Parvati felt for the most ridiculous reason. Seamus, who had never been reserved about anything, was a perfect gentleman all evening, and denied all of Lavender’s advances. Lavender was so confused over his drastically changed behavior. ‘Was it so wrong for me to have wanted a goodnight snog? Or even a kiss? Isn’t that how all fairy tale evenings are supposed to end?’ Parvati wasn’t sure what came over her, but she didn’t want Lavender to be disappointed, so she kissed her full on the mouth. The kiss ended as quickly as it started and for once Lavender was rendered speechless. Parvati immediately apologized, muttered something about best friends deserve their happy ending, and shuffled off to the bathroom without any further conversation. By the time she’d returned, Lavender was in bed with her curtains closed. When they woke up the next morning, both had agreed to never mention it and went on about their business. The only trouble was, Parvati’s kiss with Lavender had had the opposite effect as the one with the Beauxbatons boy, which changed everything.

Lavender always made her feel happy and important, they shared the same interests, and she was just an all around good friend. Sometimes Parvati felt closer to her than her own twin sister. Parvati had tried so hard to suppress what she was feeling throughout the remainder of fourth year, but something changed over the summer. She started to notice girls more than blokes and she couldn’t easily suppress the feelings she’d get anymore. Padma was the only one who knew her secret. Parvati felt different and ashamed, but Padma had been so supportive, and it was the first time anyone had ever told her, ‘it’s okay to like girls.’ She’d been in a dark place trying to keep it to herself, but Padma had helped her see some light through her acceptance. It was then that Parvati admitted to Padma that she fancied Lavender, and told her what happened at the Yule Ball. ‘Why Lavender? Why my best friend? Why not someone different?’ Those questions still ran through Parvati’s mind almost two years later. She knew she needed to be honest with Lavender.

Parvati wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been silent, but she finally spoke quietly. “I’m gay, Lavender. I- I’m attracted to girls, and not boys.” Lavender didn’t speak at first, and the silence made Parvati nervous so she continued her explanation. “I didn’t really know or understand it the night of the Yule Ball. Padma is the only other person who knows. I’m sorry I never told you. I just don’t want to lose you as my best friend, so I tried to suppress my feelings for you and focus on other things. I honestly didn’t even register what I was smelling in the amortentia until Hermione spoke the connection out loud. I’ll understand if this is too weird for you.” She looked up hesitantly to try and gauge Lavender’s reactions.

“It’s not,” Lavender said after she’d taken a moment to process Parvati’s thoughts. “Weird, that is. I’m sorry I never picked up on it before. I guess I’ve been too wrapped up in my own world.”  
“What do you mean?” Parvati asked.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain.” Lavender thought about how to say what she wanted. “I understand why you guessed Ron in the common room for mine, since whatever he must use includes sandalwood, but it wasn’t just that, of course. Though, I will say he has grown up since last year. If Hermione hadn’t snagged him, I’d be all over that. Well, that and the truth the amortentia has shed on things. Er, sorry about that. I guess it was when I caught a whiff of your perfume as you said his name, and that’s why I looked so mortified. 

“That kiss, the night of the Yule Ball, it changed something in me. I wasn’t expecting to feel anything from it, but I did, and I also didn’t understand it. Then I became more confused because when Seamus and I were going together and fooled around, I also felt something with him. That’s when I started becoming more obsessed with the magazines and popular culture. Both muggle and magical. But everything I continued to read in the magazines only talked about male/female relationships, and never anything about possibly liking both girls and boys. I finally asked Mum about it when she was showing me new make-up techniques. That’s really why I smelled the palette. It gave me a sense of acceptance and security. Mum said there is such a thing as people who liked both men and women and they self identify as Bisexual, which I think I am. She helped me find some information and didn’t totally shun me. 

“It was a shock for her, of course, and we’re both still trying to process everything.” Lavender felt like a weight was lifted from her by finally admitting out loud who she truly was. 

“Sometimes I feel like I am too,” Parvati told her. “Everything we ever see is only about boys and girls going together, and sometimes it makes me feel like what I’m feeling is wrong.”

“Me too, but I’m trying to embrace who I am and not let it bother me. You know I’ll always support you, too in whatever you decide.”

“And I for you. Still best friends?” Parvati stood up and held out her hand.

Lavender swatted her hand away and hugged Parvati instead. “Of course!” When they released the embrace, they joined hands.

Parvati looked down at their joined hands and then in Lavender’s eyes. “It seems as if we may have a little more soul searching and accepting to do..” she trailed off.

“Agreed,” said Lavender. “I’m not quite certain how I feel, and I don’t think I’m ready to experiment just yet.”

“I’d never ask you to, and I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship by rushing into something too quickly, either. If that was ever what you wanted, of course.”

“I think I’d like to try that someday, but you mean too much to me to be a trial. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Lavender said. “I just don’t know who I fancy right now, if anyone. I’m sorry I’m rubbish at this.”

“No, you’re not rubbish. I get it. Just...just know that I’ll always be here for you if you ever wanted to try something more.” Parvati said as she released Lavender’s hands and began fidgeting with the items on her nightstand.

“I just need some time, Parvati, that’s all. I’ve got to try to find a way to shed the stigma of ‘that boy-crazy sixth year.’ No one would believe me if I was all of a sudden into girls, and I don’t want to think about the nasty rumors they’d drag you through because of it.”

“How very noble of you!” Parvati said as she smiled. “I’m going to head to the loo. Didn’t you get the newest Witch Weekly this week? We could peruse that until we get tired?

“Even better! Now that we’ve been more...honest...I can show you the other magazines that Mum bought me to help me sort things out!” Lavender began rummaging through her trunk.

“Brilliant!” Parvati said. “Be back soon.”

Lavender watched her go and hoped she wasn’t too disappointed. She’d had a sneaking suspicion she’d always felt more than just friendship with Parvati all along, but wanted to be sure. For now, hopefully they could continue as they’d always done, and Lavender could begin chipping away at the hetero walls she’d worked so hard to build up throughout her adolescence. With Parvati by her side, she knew she’d be able to tackle anything now, and was so very grateful for that.

* * *

Seamus turned to Dean as Lavender and Parvati walked off. “Want to nick some food from the kitchens before curfew? Food always makes me feel better after a breakup!”

“Er, sure..” Dean responded. He noticed Hermione check her watch.

“You have a little less than an hour before curfew, so do try to make it back by then!” she called after them.

“Noted,” said Seamus as he waved her off. Dean noticed the heavy eye roll that also accompanied it as well. He’d always admired Seamus’ freestyle way of going about life. Sure, he didn’t get into nearly as much trouble as Harry, Ron, and Hermione always managed, but he still had his fair share of acting out in typical teenaged ways.

Seamus and Dean left out the portrait hole and headed down towards the kitchen. They walked silently for a while.

“What Ginny did was shite, yeah?” Seamus broke the silence. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on.”

Dean shrugged. He liked Ginny as a friend, and she was incredibly attractive. The amount of attention he’d noticed several blokes giving her can attest to that. It was one of the main reasons he pursued her. That and keeping up pretenses of course. Seamus was starting to question his lack of a girlfriend, and he needed to throw him off the scent. 

“There’s plenty of other girls at this school.” Dean finally said. “What would be the point of staying with her if I’m just a placeholder anyways. Should have known she was still holding a torch for Potter.” He didn’t sound angry or sad, but hollow. The emptiness was quickly replaced by the guilt as he realized what he said. 

Even if that was true, Dean had done the same thing to her. Ginny had been a placeholder for him. Someone to pass the time with that was ‘socially acceptable.’ The only thing that made Dean feel the slightest bit better was because perhaps they were both using each other. Maybe the whole experiment saved them from months of wasted time when they weren’t really who the other one wanted.

“Well,” said Seamus, “we can grab a bite and finish off the rest of that bottle if you want. I’ve got plenty more in the bottom of my trunk.”

“Sure,” Dean gave a weak smile and a chuckle. Seamus never did answer to how he managed to smuggle the spirits into school. Dean was certain his Mam would kill him if she knew. 

Seamus approached the fruit bowl portrait and ticked the pear to gain access to the kitchens. It was mostly quiet when they walked in, save for a few elves scrubbing pots on the other side of the room.

“Pappy?” Seamus called to his favorite houself.

Pappy appeared instantly. “Seamus Finnegan, sir! So good to see you! What brings you down to the kitchens this evening? Something sweet? Or perhaps savory? I can prepare both you’d like!”

Seamus laughed in delight. “Whatever Dean wants, Pappy. His bird dumped him, so he needs some cheering up.” Seamus winked at Dean.

“Anything for Dean, of course, anything at all! Is Dean Thomas wanting his favorite vanilla custard? I always keep some on hand for your visits.” Pappy went on.

“Actually, Pappy, that sounds perfect!” said Dean.

“One for me, too,” added Seamus.

“Coming right up, sirs. Shall I add the special sauces as well?” Both nodded to Pappy’s question.

“And a sprinkle of cinnamon on mine, too, please,” Dean made sure to request.

Seamus looked at Dean curiously. It brought his mind back to the amortentia study. Dean smelled cinnamon and something burnt. 

“What?” Dean noticed Seamus staring. “You know I love all things cinnamon. It reminds me of autumn, and being home for football season. Plus, it’s delicious in anything, sweet or savory!”

“Right…” Seamus said as Pappy returned with their custard. The boys sat at the end of the table by the door to eat. “But why did your amortentia smell like cinnamon and something burnt, and why does everyone think it has to do with me?” Seamus told himself he wasn’t going to press Dean about it, but it had just slipped out.

“Dunno.” Dean thought about what Seamus had asked. He wasn’t ready to admit he thought of his best friend as more than that. He’d finally found a place where he belonged with a friend he couldn’t live without. He knew Seamus’ cologne had hints of cinnamon in it, and he’d been wearing it for as long as he could remember. “Maybe it’s because you were my first friend here, and now my best friend. I was so nervous on the Express, but you made me feel more comfortable. We were laughing and joking and then the cologne accident happened. The whole compartment smelled of that bloody spicy scent because the bottle spilled when you were showing me what your dad had given you to...what’d he say?”

“Pick up all the ladies,” they both said in unison and laughed.  
“And then you couldn’t manage to not blow anything up the whole first half of term. I guess those are the scents I think of when I think of happiness and belonging.” Dean was really matter of fact in the way he explained it, and hoped his explanation was convincing enough to get Seamus off his trail.

Seamus was busy finishing his custard, allowing him time to think before he responded. “Makes sense, mate. Though I haven’t blown anything up in a while. I could get creative if you wanted a reminder.” 

That made Dean laugh so hard he almost choked on his last bite. “I’m good, mate, but thanks. Though I’m sure your newest flame would love a show.”

“Who, Megan? Nah, she changed her mind earlier this week. I’m not tied down by anyone right now. That’s the way I like it!” Seamus called Pappy over once more to thank her, and the boys began to make their way back to Gryffindor tower.

“Who needs women anyways?” Dean asked.

“Exactly! I’m over the whole relationship thing. From now on, it’ll be a one night tryst for me. Who needs birds when we’ve got each other!” The last sentence flew out of Seamus’ mouth before he could stop it.

“What?” Dean asked, looking confused.

“You know,” Seamus said quickly, “We’re only sixteen, let’s just mess around and have fun with whoever seems interesting! And if no one wants that, well we still have each other. As best friends.”

“Oh, right, yeah, of course!” Dean agreed, but he couldn’t help being reminded of the fact that Seamus’ amortentia was his cologne. “Hey, Seamus, you asked about my amortentia, but what’s up with yours?”

Shite, thought Seamus. He’d tried to keep up different facets of conversation in the hopes that Dean wouldn’t ask him about his amortentia. He thought back to Monday night and how shocked he’d been that it was Dean’s cologne. He kept telling himself he had no idea why it would be that musky scent that reminded him of Dean’s cologne, but the more he thought about it, he knew it was because Dean was the most important person to him. 

“Oh, well it’s probably something similar to yours, yeah? You’ve always been the first close friend I’ve ever had, and I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned this, but none of the other kids liked me much back home when we were growing up.. They always thought I was different, which I was, but I couldn’t tell them why. You just understood me, and accepted me for who I was.” Seamus shrugged.

Surely there was nothing romantic about it! Who cares if the amortentia is a love potion! He and Dean were the closest of best friends. But then Seamus thought of how quickly he seemed to go through girls. None of them gave him the spark he’d hoped for. He’d get bored quickly, and move on to someone else, only for the same thing to happen. What was going on with him? Was he not attracted to girls after all? Holy fuck. There’s no way… Seamus put the thought out of his mind as he flung an arm around Dean.

“Thanks for being my best friend, mate,” Seamus said, ignoring the shockwave that went off as his arm was around Dean’s shoulder.

“Same goes for you. Now, don’t we have a bottle of firewhiskey to attend to?” Dean asked.

“Hell yes!” Seamus said as both boys grinned and began walking faster through the corridors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find ourselves back with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Colin, who are trying to make sense of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following along with this story. We are getting close to the end with one or maybe 2 chapters left!

“...Well, that took an unexpected turn,” said Neville. He, Colin, Ron and Hermione were all still seated in their now empty circle.

“Tell me about it,” said Ron. “Think Slughorn used to do this assignment every year?”

“I’m sure he did,” agreed Hermione. “There’s no way he would have made up brand new assignments coming out of retirement. He would have continued to do what he was comfortable with. I wonder..” she trailed off.

Ron and Neville both looked at her, but only Colin asked her for clarification. “Wonder what?”

Hermione gave him a look for interrupting her thought process. Ron and Neville knew by now to let her finish thinking and she’d say it eventually. She looked at Ron first. “You saw how excited he was when he was explaining the assignment. He wouldn’t be trying his hand at some ridiculous matchmaking scheme would he?”

“That’s ridiculous, Hermione. There’s no way a bunch of people would happen to know who each other smells in their amortentia. Plus, Sluggy only wanted two people in each group, and we were bloody stupid thinking it’d make sense to do a mass group of nine bloody people.”

“But even if we had split up in a normal way, word would still get out. If I worked with Lavender and Parvati, they’d surely have made the connection, and same if Harry worked with Seamus and Dean. Of course, you, me and Harry wouldn’t have had to give ours away, so I’m sure that you and I wouldn’t, er..” Hermione blushed and didn’t finish her sentence.

“Let’s just say we’d conducted each of our interviews separately with individual people. There’s no way you would have given away Lavender or Parvati’s information, Hermione.” Ron reasoned. 

“You’ve got a point. The same would hold true for whoever had Seamus and Dean, too.” Hermione agreed with him.

“But no matter what, Slughorn will be reviewing all of those essays. Hermione could be right about Slughorn trying to play matchmaker.” Neville cut into their discussion.

“That’s so creepy!” Colin said. 

“It really is.” Neville added.

Ron had a sudden look of shock wash over him. “You don’t think that helped Harry’s parents get together, do you? Or what about mine? Merlin, it would make sense!”

“Maybe…” said Hermione. “Again, I still am not convinced. Those could be coincidences for all we know. I don’t know about you, but I certainly wasn’t expecting 8 of 9 people in the group to be paired up, let alone paired up with other people within said group. Matchmaking scheme or not, this whole thing is highly unusual!”

“What do you think is going to happen with everyone, anyways?” Colin asked. He looked like he’d been sitting on that question since the last of the amortentias were identified.

“No bloody clue,” Ron said as Neville shook his head.

“Well, whatever the outcome, we should probably apologize to them.” Hermione insisted.

“Why? They all agreed to everything!” Ron said.

“You can’t be serious! This whole experiment brought everyone’s inner feelings out in the open! Not only did it break Dean and Ginny up, but it very well could have outed four of our classmates!” Hermione scoffed.

“Bloody hell, I didn’t think about that.” Ron said wide-eyed. 

“Do you ever?” Hermione gave him a look.

“But Lavender’s always having a go with a different guy,” said Neville. “And Seamus has been with many girls, too.”

“Dean and Parvati not so much, though.” said Hermione. “And what if things aren’t mutual and it makes things awkward between either pair of them? We could have just ruined some really important friendships!”

“They’re old enough to sort things out on their own, Hermione, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Ron said.

Neville sniggered loudly. “Right because you know that from experience?”

“Shut it, Neville!” Ron said as Colin was laughing at the irony. Everyone knew there was no way that Ron and Hermione would have been able to ‘sort things out’ on their own without the help of this bloody assignment.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough, won’t we?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m most curious of what will happen with Harry and Ginny!” said Colin. 

“See for yourself, then,” Neville said as he gestured towards the staircase where Harry and Ginny conveniently emerged. They walked over to rejoin the circle.

“Back so soon, eh?” asked Ron. Harry wouldn’t quite meet Ron’s eye, and Ginny just shrugged. 

“Well, how’d it go?” Colin asked, neglecting any tact whatsoever with the situation.

“Nothing to tell, is there? The amortentia seemed to do all the work for us.” Harry muttered.

“Yes, but are you together?” asked Colin. He was staring at Ginny quite impatiently.

“Colin! I don’t think that’s any of our business.” Hermione chided.

“That’s rich coming from you. You’re Harry’s best friends after all, like you don’t want to know,” Neville wasn’t buying Hermione’s act.

“Eh,” said Ginny. “We decided that the amortentia can go screw itself. If we wanted a relationship with each other, then we’ll figure it out on our own time.” Ginny was using her best poker face.

“But...but you broke up with Dean and everything!” Colin was visibly upset, and even Ron and Hermione were surprised by this.

“Well, there’s also the fact that I’d prefer my best mate to leave me in one piece, and I’m not sure that’d go over well if I decided to have a go with his sister.” Harry added.

Ron gaped at him. “Are you actually asking for my bloody permission? You know Ginny’s right there, yeah?” 

“Exactly, Harry, I’m not Ron’s to give away! Don’t be ridiculous!” Ginny was staring daggers at him. 

“Not that I care anyways, just, just don’t snog or anything in front of me..” Ron stammered.

“It doesn’t matter, Ron, Harry rejected me. Since you all must clearly need to know my personal business,” Ginny said angrily.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Colin were all gaping at the pair of them. Something was not adding up, Ron thought, but before he could think about it more, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Ginny was laughing so hard she was rolling around on the ground. “Your faces!” she wheezed. “We...got you...so good! Bloody gullible!” Ginny said between gasps of air.

“Can’t believe you guys fell for that,” Harry said as his laughter settled down. “Even you, Hermione, always the logical one.”

“So you are together, then?” asked Neville.

“Of course we are!” said Ginny.

“You think she’d take no for an answer?” Harry asked them all.

“Thank God!” said Colin. “You all had me worried there.”

“Bloody hell, you two are ridiculous.” Ron said, shaking his head.

We’re happy for you though, aren’t we, Ron?” Hermione said as he nodded.

They heard the portrait hole open and Dean and Seamus walked in laughing with each other. Everyone watched as the boys were making their way directly to the boys staircase when Dean remembered they needed to grab the rest of their things from earlier. Seamus noticed everyone staring at them.

“What are you all staring at? I know I’m a pristine specimen in all my Irish glory, but no need to gape!” Seamus said as both boys began collecting their things.

“So..you two are good then?” Neville asked cautiously.

“Course we are! We’re the best of friends, that’s why we’re in each other’s amortentia. Honestly, not everything needs to be about love.” Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Er, alright then,” Neville said.

Dean looked between Ginny and Harry. “I’m happy for the pair of you,” he said to them. “No hard feelings, I promise.” Dean smiled genuinely, and Harry knew he could sleep better having gotten approval from both Dean and Ron.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all well and fine. Let’s go get pissed now! The firewhiskey’s callin’ my name!” Seamus announced.

“Seamus!” Hermione scolded, but he waved her off.

“Just let him go, Hermione, it’s not worth it,” Ron muttered under his breath. They watched Dean and Seamus disappear up the staircase.

“Er, they do realize that amortentia is a love potion? The scent has to do with romance or love..” Hermione whispered to Ron, but loud enough for the group to hear.

“I’m sure everyone goes through some sort of denial phase, Hermione. Just leave them be.” Harry warned her.

“They’ll figure it out eventually. At least their still friends,” Ron responded as everyone nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry we didn’t find your pair, Neville,” Hermione changed the subject.

“It’s alright, really. Beats all the stress and drama and I could just witness everything without a care in the world!” Neville said. “Besides, maybe my match isn’t even here at Hogwarts!”

Hermione smiled lightly, but didn’t mention that he would have understood his third amortentia scent if it wasn’t another person he’d met and remembered at one point in his life. Instead she asked, “Would you want to know if there was someone that paired with you?” 

“Maybe. Can’t say I’ve really thought about relationships lately, but now that you all seem to be paired off, the pressure is on, it seems!” Neville said lightly.

“You can always hang out with me, Neville. We can be single together!” Colin chimed in.

“Er, thanks, Colin. I think?” Neville wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

“No, I didn’t mean it like, oh nevermind. I’m heading upstairs. Thanks for letting me be part of this, Harry!” Colin scampered off quickly.

“He didn’t mean anything by it, Neville, don’t worry,” said Ginny, who was now holding Harry’s hand. “Sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks, and I think he was just enjoying being part of the group tonight.”

“It’s fine, he seems pretty cool. Looks like I’ll be needing another Gryffindor mate anyways.” Neville said.

“Nah, you still have Seamus and Dean, they’re just best friends after all.” Ron said as everyone broke out into good natured laughter. 

“Well, I guess I’ll head upstairs, too,” said Neville. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

There was a round of ‘Night, Neville’s’ as he gathered his things and took off to the boy’s dorm.  
The remaining group of four sat there as Hermione began gathering the rest of the materials, handing the boys the parchment they would need to finish their essays.

“Talk about an exciting night,” said Harry. 

“And it’s only the first week,” added Ron.

“Yes, and we still have to actually complete the essays based on the information we found out tonight.” Hermione reminded them. Ron and Harry groaned. “Oh stop it, we’ll wait to continue the work tomorrow. I’m knackered,anyways and I think I’m going to head up. Hopefully Lavender and Parvati have sorted things out.” 

“I’m going to head up, too,” said Ginny. “Hermione, you can join me in the fifth year dorm if you need to.”

“Thanks, Ginny.” Hermione said as she got up and walked toward the girls dormitory. Ron followed her. “I’ll meet you down here in the morning?” she asked him shyly.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Have a good night.” Ron wasn’t exactly sure what to do. This was still new to both of them. 

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Same to you. Sweet dreams,” she said with a...was that a saucy smile? She was simply going to be the death of him, he thought, as she took off up the staircase. Ginny wasn’t far behind her, which meant it was safe for him to turn around.

“Shall we go join the party in the dorm? I think we have cause to celebrate, right?” Harry asked Ron.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ron said as he followed Harry up to join Neville, Dean and Seamus.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion to this lovely little story!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading my story!

The following Monday Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the dungeons for potions. “Hey guys, wait for me!” The trio turned around to see Ernie hurrying after them out of the Great Hall.

“Thanks,” Ernie said when he reached them. “So, how was your weekend?”

The three of them looked at each other. “Let’s just say we’d be lying if we said uneventful.” Hermione said.

“Especially when it came to this bloody assignment,” agreed Ron.

“Oh, really? My findings were rather boring actually. Susan and Hannah both agreed to help me out. I didn’t think it’d go off well if I asked two blokes for their assistance, you see. They were more than happy to oblige of course,” Ernie puffed out his chest. “I assume you all used fellow Gryffindors?”

“Er, yeah,” said Harry. “All the sixth years agreed to help.” 

“Plus Ginny,” added Hermione. 

“Very nice, very nice indeed! How’d you all split up?” Ernie was full of questions this morning.

The trio once again shared a look. “Well,” said Hermione, “We kind of did things a little unconventionally.”

“How do you mean?”

“We conducted an experiment as a large group, and assigned two people randomly to each of us as a result,” Hermione explained.

“Oh, that is different then!” Luckily, Ernie didn’t push anymore about the results of what had happened. “Speaking of, can I ask you all something? I’d prefer if we kept it between us, though.”

“Er, sure,” said Harry. 

“What’s up?” asked Ron.

“You said all the sixth year Gryffindors participated, yeah?” Ernie clarified as they all nodded. “Any chance you’d be willing to share what Neville’s amortentia revealed?”

They stared at him before Ron spoke. “Er, I don’t know, Ernie. It was one thing when the whole group agreed to knowing, but we all kind of had an unspoken agreement that it wouldn’t leave the common room.”

“Oh, I see,” said Ernie. “It’s just that one of Hannah’s scents was a mixture of the greenhouses mixed with this woodsy/citrusy scent that she couldn’t quite identify. I know we’ve had herbology with the Gryffindors since first year, and I wondered to myself if it had something to do with Neville. Of course I didn’t press her to give up a secret crush, so this is all speculation.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gaped at him, but Ernie was too busy opening the door to the classroom and didn’t notice.

“There’s no way,” Hermione started.

“Could it actually be?” said Ron.

“Now that I think about it, Hannah was in the prefect’s bathroom that one time and I definitely remember smelling a bright citrusy scent,” Hermione observed.

“So do we tell Neville?” Harry asked.

“Wouldn’t hurt to nudge him in the right direction,” said Ron, but before they had a chance to continue the conversation, Professor Slughorn called attention to the class.

“Welcome, welcome! If you would please return your vials to the front of the room, and place your essays on my desk.” Professor Slughorn watched as they all moved about to return their materials. “Wonderful! Now, I hope that this assignment was fun for all of you! I am looking forward to reading your findings. Was anyone able to decipher any harbored feelings between their classmates?” He paused just long enough to make the class feel uncomfortable before following with, “Oho, I’m only joking of course! The likelihood of anyone finding their true love with this assignment is very minimal indeed.”

Waves of relief rushed off the sixth year students, but not before Professor Slughorn was able to discern significant blushing from all three Gryffindors, two of the Ravenclaws, the one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin. Oh dear, Professor Slughorn thought, I’d better steer clear so as to not have Lucius Malfoy called upon me, as he was pretty sure it was the Malfoy boy who was fidgeting and actively ignoring this part of his lecture. Before Professor Slughorn began the days’ lesson, he smiled smugly to himself at his own success. Seems this is the best class yet, he thought. Seven out of twelve was incredibly strong. He’d definitely need to pay close attention during meals in the Great Hall to see if he could decipher his successful pairings in the weeks to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slughorn is definitely a creep, but must also be a hopeless romantic, who is apparently living vicariously through the lives of his students (which is highly creepy and weird..yet something I can totally see him doing)


End file.
